Fire and Lightning
by InfiniteBioDragon9780
Summary: As their attacks clash at the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke are sent through time and space into another dimension where they are reborn as monsters. However, they have somehow kept all of their knowledge and power from their 'past life'.


**Fire and Lightning**

 **Summary: As their attacks clash at the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke are sent through time and space into another dimension where they are reborn as monsters. However, they have somehow kept all of their knowledge and power from their 'past life'.**

 **Rated M for language, violence and possible adult themes.**

"Speaking!"

" _Thinking!"_

" **Demon/Monster Talking!"**

" _ **Demon/Monster Thinking!"**_

Chapter One: Rebirth

"Rasengan!" A young blonde haired boy shouted as jumped from the edge of a waterfall. He is shrouded in a red, bubbling energy that gives off an evil and demonic feel.

"Chidori!" Shouted another young boy, this one looking much more demonic than the other. His skin is a dark grey, his hair long and jagged in a dark blue colour. He has a black cross in his nose, spreading up between his eyes and underneath them as well, while his eyes are red with two tomoe in each and his sclera having turned black.

"SASUKE!" The blonde roared as he thrusted a spinning ball of purple energy forward.

"NARUTO!" The demonic looking of the two said as he thrusted a fist wreathed in black lightning forward.

As the two attacks collided, they seemed to merge and form a dark black ball of energy. The energy sphere expanded until it enshrouded the two and continued to grow, forcing the fall water behind it to be diverted.

Inside the sphere, the two were still battling, throwing punches and kicks at one another in an attempt to end each other's lives. The two seemed to have a similar memory as they looked each other in the eye and saw a younger version of the other staring back at them. They then clasped hands, folding their ring and pinky fingers over and hooking their index and middle fingers with the others.

As the energy sphere continued to expand, the two saw a portal of some kind form behind the other. They then gripped each other with a look of fear as they started to get dragged into the portals by an unknown force.

Just as their grip finally fails them, the blonde reaches out and shouts, "Sasuke!"

The darker haired boy reached out a shouted, "Naruto!"

They were then both sucked into the portals behind them, trying desperately to reach the other.

Out side the sphere, the wild life in the forests around the battle scene look on as the huge black sphere of energy starts to shrink and dissipate. Once the orb was fully gone, the scene was of nothing. Neither of the previous combatants remained, both having disappeared along with the orb of energy.

The sound of running was reigned over the landscape, drowning out all other sounds. Including the sound of quickened footsteps. "T-They're gone..." Was all that was said by a silver haired man that arrived at the scene not a minute after the energy sphere had disappeared.

 **[Alternate dimension: Hospital room]**

"Come on, one last push!" Said a feminine voice.

"I am pushing!" This was said by another feminine voice, this one sounding much more distressed and agonized.

The two voice were owned by a pair of females in a white hospital room, the first being a middle aged blonde haired woman dressed in a nurses uniform standing between another woman's spread legs. The second voice belongs to a younger woman with a lighter shade of blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she is laid down on the hospital bed with a look of pure agony on her face. She has been in labour for the last 10 hours and has only recently started to show signs of being in the final stages of childbirth.

"How much longer?" Asked another voice, this one male and laced with concern. The only male in the room, being the husband of the woman in childbirth, was of similar hair colour but with dark brown eyes.

"Only a few minutes I should think." The nurse replied, never taking her eyes from the other woman.

As the nurse had said, after a few more minutes of agonizing pain, the baby was born.

The child was large and healthy, having a head of bright blonde hair and electric blue that were currently closed in sleep. The most distinguishing feature of the child was the odd sun shaped birthmark on its stomach, drawing a lot of attention from the whisker marks on his cheeks.

 **[Elsewhere in the hospital]**

As the new born blonde was being held by his mother, another child was being born elsewhere in the hospital.

The room was filled with screams of pain from both a female and a male source. The female source of the screams was a young black haired woman with onyx eyes, currently laid on the bed with her legs spread and in the final stages of childbirth. The male source of the pained screams was the young black haired woman's husband, who's hand was being crushed by his wife's intense grip, he looks to be a few years older than his wife and has dark brown hair with similar eyes.

The midwife looked up and smiled, "Almost there, it's nearly over." She reassured.

The midwife is an older woman, looking to be in her late sixties, and having long dark brown hair held back in a tight bun with grey hairs at her temples.

After a few more minutes, the child was born and handed to its mother. The child was a boy with black hair and onyx eyes, like his mother. The boy's birth mark was rather odd, having what looks like a three tomoe on his left shoulder.

 **[In the first room]**

"So, what are we going to call him?" The young man asked his wife. The two had thought of several names during her pregnancy but they had not decided upon a name yet.

"I think Taiyomaru. Since he has a little sun on his belly." The woman said, "What do you think, Shinji?" She asked her husband.

The now named Shinji smiled, "I think it's wonderful, it suites him perfectly Hitomi." He replied to his wife, now named Hitomi.

 **[Second room]**

The dark haired couple looked at the their new born boy with love, the child sleeping in his mother's arms as they admired his little button nose and the odd birthmark on his shoulder.

"So Takashi, what are we going to name our son?" The woman asked her husband.

The now named Takashi smiled, "I'm not sure, I think you should name him, Mai." He replied.

Mai smiled, "I think Ryu suits him. His birth mark looks like the old Ryukyu flag." She said. The reason she had mentioned the old Ryukyu kingdom at all was because both her and her husband were historians, so they both knew what the Ryukyu kingdom was.

Takashi smiled, "Sounds great. He may even grow up to be out little Dragon Spirit as well." He said, indicating that Ryu had a second meaning of Dragon Spirit, making his wife smile brightly.

 **And that's a wrap on the first chapter of Fire and Lighting! I hope you all liked the chapter! If so leave me a nice long review!**

 **Now, before you all moan about this being a really short chapter, I plan on making every chapter after this at least 3,000 words long!**


End file.
